A multifunctional operator control is described, for example, in European Published Patent Application No. 0 701 926. The fundamental principle of this and of other multifunctional operator controls is that the operating functions are subdivided into functional groups (menus), corresponding functions being stored again under a functional group, i.e., the functions are hierarchically organized by function. There are a number of disadvantages associated with such a functional hierarchical organization, particularly when information from various functional groups or functions is needed virtually at the same time. In this context, the multi-tasking from electronic data processing technology is not suited for motor vehicle applications, since it is, to some extent, very diversified, depending on the display, and it distracts the driver of the vehicle from the traffic.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a method and a device for menu-assisted operator control, which will render possible a simplified user interface for utilizing various functions and/or electronic devices.